mugen_soulsfandomcom-20200215-history
Equipment evolution (Mugen Souls Z)
Making equipment that requires another equipment is often more difficult than making equipment that requires components only but understanding their lineage will make them much easier to create. It often takes "weaker" equipment to make stronger ones. Certain equipment can come as Random item drops, depending on the currently Moe Affinity of Syrma. The more difficult the area, the higher quality of the equipment that drops. Creating the best equipment such as the "Seven's" type weapons for example, require almost every weapon of its type to be made and sold to the vendor. Armor in general is much easier to upgrade, as there is mostly one branch. Below are tree-charts of equipment types and how they branch off. Items highlighted in "Light blue" are needed for Captivating a Planet Spot. Swords Toy Sword and Rusty Sword are not listed because they are not used as materials for any weapon evolution and can be bought at the weapon shop without needing anything. The "Rusty Sword" is needed for a Scarlet World Planet Spot. The Magical Blade seems to be fairly easy to get for its great quality. Downloading the "Strength! Hyper Weapon Pack 1" DLC will allow: #'Super Galaxy Cutter' to branch off to Fan of Dominance. #'Magical Blade' to branch off to Dream Fantasy. Downloading the "Prosperity Set" DLC will allow the Excalibur and Kaiser Sword to branch off to The Oathsworn Staff Creating the best staff is easier than most other types since there is an independent branching weapon type that is not needed as a material to make a Seven's Sword. Downloading the "Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2" DLC will allow: #'Trick Rod' to branch off into Bitter Wrath. #'Lovely Stick' to branch off into Magical Girl Staff. Independant branching staff Gun The only Gun needed for Captivating anything would be the Tin-Plated Gun, which is used in Regulus Ruins and it can just be be bought at the store without needing any materials. Downloading the "Battle! Hyper Weapon Pack 3 " DLC will allow: #'Figure Gun' to branch off into Fin Gun. #'Wind Demon' to branch off into Mystery Barrel. Bazooka Downloading the "Bravado! Hyper Weapon Pack 4" DLC will allow: #'Megaton Launcher' to branch off into Hero Bazooka. #'Buster Rifle' to branch off into Single Lens Launcher. Downloading the "Smoky Lamp Battle" DLC will allow the Parasol Beam to branch off to Shampuru Bazooka. Knuckles Downloading the "Ferocity! Hyper Weapon Pack 5" DLC will allow: #'Aegis Shield' to branch off into Dueling Knuckles. #'Double Chainsaw' to branch off into Metal Blazer. Gloves Downloading the "Intensity! Hyper Weapon Pack 6" DLC will allow: #'Memorial Mittens' to branch off into Meow Meow Punch. #'Super Lyric Gloves' to branch off into Paw Gloves. Spear Downloading the "Elegance! Hyper Weapon Pack 7" DLC will allow: #'Triceralance' to branch off into Airhead Tree. #'Drill Spear' to branch off into Injection. Scythe Downloading the "Beauty! Hyper Weapon Pack 8" DLC will allow: #'Great Scythe' to branch off into Golden King Mallet. #'Scorpion' to branch off into Comedy Hammer. Downloading the "Fire and Ice Combo Set" DLC will allow the Noya Ai to branch off to Heaven's Gate. Twin Swords The two Twin Swords don't require materials, Grim Large Blade, and Dullard Blade, are not needed at all for making weapons or Planet Spots. Downloading the "Initiative! Hyper Weapon Pack 9" DLC will allow: #'Twin Blades' to branch off into Knifey Fork. #'Ripping Blade' to branch off into Banana Bratwurst. Twin Knives Downloading the "Cacophony! Hyper Weapon Pack 10" DLC will allow: #'Green Onion Slicer' to branch off into Green Onion Blade. #'Gentle Rain Sword' to branch off into Capturing Hook. Intimates The lineage of these kinds of armor are fairly simple, most of them aren't even needed for making the best armor. Downloading the "Super! Hyper Weapon Pack 2" DLC will allow: #'Orichalcum Panties' to branch off into School Bloomers. 15 of these kinds of armor are independant, and are not used to create any armor of its type besides itself. #Elastic Band Underwear #Simple Bra - needed for White World #Simple T-Shirt #Ankle Socks - needed for Rose World #Cotton Panties #Rubber Swimsuit #Ribbon Panties - needed for Gliese Ruins #Ribbon Bra #Wool Socks - needed for Ebon World #Infrared Tights - needed for Deneb Algedi Ruins #Iron Panties #Iron Bra #Frilly Bikini - needed for Sapphire World #Bronze Socks needed for Ivory World #Bronze T-Shirt Category:Guides